Conventionally, an object measuring device which uses a laser light for measuring an object position and the like has been proposed. As an example of such an object measuring device, an environment recognition system (hereinafter referred to as a conventional art) disclosed in Patent Document 1 may be mentioned.
In the conventional art, while a measurement range is scanned by a laser light, a distance image is generated based on a reflected light received. In the conventional art, in order to shorten a time period required for measuring, at a high resolution, an object existing within the measurement range, the measurement range is firstly scanned as a standard region, and a distance image is generated. The standard region is scanned multiple times so that a plurality of distance images are generated. Then, in the conventional art, the distance images are compared with each other, to detect differences among the respective distance images. Based on the detected differences, a position of a moving object is detected. When the position of the moving object is detected, in the conventional art, a region, within the measurement range, containing only the detected object is defined as a partial region, and the partial region is scanned at a high resolution and at a lower speed than for scanning the standard region. In the conventional art, since only the region containing the detected object is scanned at a low speed, a time period required for scanning hardly increases even in scanning an object at a high resolution.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-30147